Lust Over Love
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Anzu, Mai, Shizuka, and Ishizu can't seem to take their eyes off Seto Kaiba. This is bad because they're all in relationships and none of them are with this hot CEO. Naturally, Seto decides to take advantage of this. Pairing between Seto and all females mentioned in this summary.
1. Chapter 1: Noticing and Lusting

**A.N. Ruby of Raven here!**

This is my first time attempting to write a sex scene. Let me know how I did. There will be many more to come with many more pairings with Seto. So, yes, this chapter contains lime just like all the others probably will too. Enjoy.

This idea came to me after reading **ShanMah**'s one-shots that I just love. You'll notice some similarities should you choose to go read her stuff, which you should. However, mine is different from her (I'm assuming it's a her) sexy one-shots because this has many pairings, isn't just a one-shot, and might have an actual plot line somewhere besides sex if you can look past all the sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh! Or else everyone would be falling for Kaiba and offering to be his bitch. Funny... I could have sworn that was practically the plot line of this story. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Noticing and Lusting**

Anzu couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't help it just like she couldn't help the fantasies running through her head about the handsome man doing very dirty things with those long fingers of his and other parts of his body. The blue-eyed girl could already feel herself becoming wet as she continued on thinking about it, and she could tell she wasn't the only one having such thoughts. A glance over at Shizuka, Mai, and Ishizu told her they were even wetter than she was, all three of them looking a little too flustered. Luckily, their dates didn't notice, too busy talking about their jobs and such.

Shizuka sighed from her seat next to Anzu, a result of all the girls being seated on the opposite side of the table. "What are we doing?" she quietly asked, starting off their hushed discussion.

Mai answered her, twirling a golden lock around her finger, "Staring at an asshole with an extremely good looking ass."

Ishizu hated to have to agree. "Yes." She closed her eyes, swallowing, trying to press down her womanly urges.

"You know," Anzu started, " I never see him with any actual women. I hope he's not a virgin."

"Honey," the blonde said, "no man that good looking is in any way still a virgin."

Shizuka shifted uncomfortably as she continued to soak through her panties with the rest of them. "I need release bad."

Anzu bit her lip. "I know..."

"It's not our fault our men won't be as rough as we want them to be," Mai told them.

"Or as big..."

Ishizu opened her eyes to stare at Anzu in a bit of shock, not really expecting anyone to admit to their boyfriend not being big enough down below, but since she started it... "You have that problem too?"

They all smiled and laughed a bit at that. Yet, they were still miserable in the situation they'd found themselves in. All they were able to do was watch as the CEO of KaibaCorp. had a dinner meeting with Otogi at a table situated in the back corner of the room behind the backs of their male counterparts. The young man's cobalt eyes never strayed from his own table, or so they thought.

He, Kaiba Seto, was not one to miss out on any detail whatsoever. So, naturally, he didn't miss the lust filled stares directed his way from Mouto's table. This wasn't the first time they'd done it, but it was the first time they'd done so as openly as this. It made him smirk, realizing how much power he could have over them and, essentially, that damned Mutt, his rival, and those other dumb males of their group. He'd have to see what he could do with this information. Certainly he could put it to quite a few good uses, he thought as he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, noting how all of them had very curvy figures and large breasts. Yes, his smirk grew, this would be fun indeed.

* * *

Shizuka excused herself to go to the bathroom not long after her and the girls conversation, refusing to let any of the other women accompany her. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to get relief, she was so wet.

Opening the bathroom door, she quickly took inventory of the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, but still rather ordinary. It was quiet except for the sound of soft music that was playing throughout the restaurant. She smiled a little, it was perfect.

Just as she was about to open a stall and go into it, the door to the bathroom opened. She turned to look at who it was and felt her mouth drop wide open. "K-kaiba-sama?"

He smirked at her, leaning against the now closed bathroom door. Shizuka heard a distinct 'click' and knew he'd locked it. She didn't know what he was doing here, but she couldn't say that whatever he was doing here she'd want to stop. She could only imagine where this could lead as he took few steps towards her, backing her up against the bathroom wall.

"Kaiba-sa-!" she cut herself off with a gasp as she felt his hand go under her skirt, rubbing her through her panties.

"Someone's wet, and it's not because of your pitiful boyfriend is it?" he asked her cruelly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she weakly responded, holding back a whimper as she started to move against his hand, trying to create more friction.

The CEO let his eyes land on her chest as she continued to rub herself up against him, watching her breasts bounce up and down. "Shizuka," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "you know why I'm here, don't you?" He let his other hand come up to capture one of her large breasts, giving it a good, hard squeeze. She leaned her head fall back against the wall, a small moan escaping her.

"T-to fuck me, give me release."

He didn't respond, only he just stuck a finger inside of her and started moving it in and out. The red head yelped at the unexpected intrusion and then started moaning. The pleasure only intensified as he added another digit and then another one into her. He went on pumping in and out of her as her moans started to intensify.

The CEO kissed Shizuka harshly on the mouth to silence her, his tongue dominating her mouth and her loving it all the same. Once he pulled away, he reminded her, "Stay quiet unless you want to have your idiotic brother and Honda hearing you."

His words almost made her flush with guilt. _Almost, _because she was on cloud nine right now and Honda had never been able to make her feel this good. She didn't care that she was betraying them, reasoning that this feeling couldn't possibly be wrong. Plus, it added to the excitement.

Seto's fingers continued to penetrate her, finding that special bundle of nerves of hers. She cried out silently, so close to the edge. Then he hit it again and again, making her screams not so silently as she finally came, her legs giving out. He caught her right before she could hit the ground and stood her up against the wall again.

"T-that was... amazing, Seto," she breathed out before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, during which he made point to rub his hardened length up against her.

He smirked as he pulled away. "You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you?"

The red head felt the juncture in between her legs start to become wet again at the prospect of what he wanted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bend over the sink."

So she did it without objection, blushing. "Seto?"

He grabbed hold of her ass, resulting in her letting out a squeak. "You're such a naughty girl, Shizuka. Fucking around behind your brother and your boyfriends back. Tell me," he said, sliding off her soaked panties to let them rest at her knees and pushing up her skirt to reveal her perfectly round butt, "does Honda ever take you in the ass?"

She shook her head. "No, never. He doesn't think the same pleasure can come out of it for us. So he's never-" She felt something push up against her butt cheeks.

"So you're a virgin in that part?" He let a finger slip inside her there before she could answer, letting his finger glide in and out of her.

"Yes! Seto, yes!" She pushed back against his fingers, for he'd added more.

The CEO pulled out of her after a short while, slamming something much larger inside of her. He let out a moan as she did the same. He was completely surrounded by her tight wetness and she was completely full for once.

"Bet Honda never made you feel this good," he told her, thrusting in and out of her.

"N-no, never this good. He's puny in comparison," she told him. Again, she didn't even feel bad about her actions or her words. They were well worth the pleasure Seto gave her in return.

"Remember how full you feel now when you two go at it tonight."

"Yes! Of course! How could I forget this?" She pushed back down on him to meet his thrusts.

The CEO smirked, letting a hand travel up her red t-shirt she was wearing to pinch and squeeze her nipples. She gasped and moaned from her place in front of him. "Such a little whore for me. Aren't you?" He tweaked her hardened nipples harder then necessary.

She groaned, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, nearly sending her into her orgasm right then from the less than innocent scene before her. "Yes, I'm you're little whore!"

His smirk only widened, loving the way she looked when she said it in the mirror. He knew this was the kind of domination she'd always wanted. "Then beg for it." His thrusts started to slow down.

"Don't stop! Fuck me, Seto! Fuck me senseless!" she yelled at him loudly, much louder than she'd intended to.

He chuckled as he complied to her wishes, speeding up and increasing the sound of skin smacking skin. By now Shizuka didn't care if the whole restaurant heard them. In fact, maybe she wanted them to. It just added to the excitement, after all.

Finally Shizuka felt her release coming on and, sure enough, she came loud and hard a few seconds later, yelling his name and tightening around Seto's member, bringing him over the edge too. It was the best orgasm that had ever rocked her body and it left them both leaning heavily on the sink afterward. She loved the feeling of being so full and having his seed inside of her and dripping down her thighs to mix with her juices. They had to do this again. She couldn't live without this feeling. She'd do anything to get to do this again.

The CEO pulled out of her and stood up, admiring his work of her pretty little ass dripping their fluids, making sure she saw him do it from the mirror.

She licked her lips at the sight of Seto and his still lust filled gaze before she stood up, turning to face him. "I'll be your whore any day, Kaiba-sama," she told him with half-lidded eyes, and a leg wrapped around his waist.

Seto almost growled with primal desire at this declaration, wrapping an arm almost possessively around her waist. "Meet me at my office next week, same day and same time." He kissed her hungrily before he let her go, slipping his fingers back into her folds to scissor her a bit before completely withdrawing from her, causing her to whine and gasp in protest. "That's your sneak peak," he told her, before leaving her in the bathroom in much the same state she'd come in.

It didn't matter in the slightest to her, Shizuka thought as she felt how wet she was still at his touch, because she wouldn't miss their next appointment for the world, even if he left her like this the next time.

* * *

**A.N. Ruby of Raven**

**Leave a review telling me who Kaiba should dominate next. Mai, Ishizu, Anzu? Shizuka again? XD Hurry! I'm posting the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**A.N.** **It's Ruby of Raven here!**

Two of my reviewers, including that of an anymonous one, have told me that Mai is to be Seto Kaiba's next victim. So, since I've had an awesome idea for how Seto goes about this with Mai, I can't help but agree. XD Prepare yourselves.

Sorry I took so long, b the way, with updating. I've been busy and keep getting distracted during what downtime I have. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Searching**

"Searching for a dress is harder than it looks, Jounochi!" Mai told him, irritated with how he was acting. All he continued to do was complain about how long she was taking when it came to picking out a dress and how expensive the ones she was picking were.

"Really, because you could just buy something from a thrift store and wear that. You'd look just as good in it. Hell, you could wear a paper bag and still look sexy, Mai," he tried to reason.

The blonde ignored his somewhat sweet remark. "That's not the point! I need a good looking dress for my mom's wedding! This is her third one, so this one's sure to be a keeper."

He sighed, slouching down into a seat outside of the dressing room she was heading into. "Then why don't you just wear the dress you wore to one of her other weddings? You've already got two dresses to pick from."

Mai glared at him, hitting him over the head. "You idiot! I can't do that! She'll remember those dresses. This one has to be entirely new."

Jou sighed, knowing he couldn't win the argument. "Yeah, whatever. Just go try on those dresses, already. The sooner you do, then the sooner I can go meet up with Tristan at the arcade."

Now it was her turn to sigh. She really couldn't believe her boyfriend still liked to go play arcade games. Weren't men supposed to grow up once they reached twenty?

"Alright. I'll be out as quick as I can." Her boyfriend breathed a sigh of relief. "But considering I have about thirty dresses that I'm going to be trying on...," she continued, smirking at him in evil delight.

"Gah!" He gaped at her. "Ya can't be serious!?"

She laughed. " You're right, it's more like forty."

Jou seemingly collapsed in his chair in disbelief while Mai walked back into the dressing room, laughing all the way.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only one's out shopping for something nice to wear...

* * *

"Seto, does this tie look alright with this suit?" The black haired boy asked.

The taller of the two of them stood behind the shorter, examining his reflection in the mirror. "It's alright, but I liked you with the grey one a lot better."

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement, smiling. "You're right, Nii-san."

Seto gave his brother a small smile back before grabbing another suit for him to try on. "Here, try this-"

A woman's loud laughter cut him off, causing both of them to look for the source: the source being a familiar blonde woman.

The younger brother's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Isn't that Mai over there with Jou? What are they doing here?" He saw something change in his brothers eyes. "Seto?"

Said brother looked away before Mokuba could guess what he saw in his brother's eyes was. "Isono," he said, addressing the silent man who had been watching the brothers shop, "have Mokuba try this suit on along with the rest of the suits in the pile."

The older gentleman bowed, taking the offered suit from Seto. "Yes, Master Kaiba."

"Wait, Nii-san! Where are you going?" the younger Kaiba asked, panicked, thinking he might of upset him.

Seto turned back to meet his brothers gaze, appearing normal again. "Don't worry, Mokuba. I won't be gone for too long. There's just something I need to go take care of real quick, " he said, ruffling his brothers hair up. "Okay?"

He nodded, big grey eyes still worried but more subdued than before. "Alright... Hurry back. I'll have to show you all of the suits I end up liking."

The older Kaiba smiled at this declaration and nodded in affirmation. "I won't be gone long."

* * *

Mai smirked at her reflection in the mirror. She was looking good in the purple dress she chose. The long V-neck on her looked great and the rest of the dress hugged her in all the right places. Now if only it didn't cost so much...

"Purple looks good on you, Valentine."

She stiffened at the familiar voice. "Kaiba Seto?" she wondered aloud, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from.

The tall man appeared in the mirror behind her, entering the dressing room she was in. "Indeed it is."

She whirled around to face him, a snappy comment on her lips. "So, is being a 'Peeping Tom' the norm for you?"

He just looked at her with an amused smirk. "Hardly." He took a step further into the room.

Mai held her ground as she crossed her arms, uncomfortable under his gaze. She hid it well, though, under a confident smirk to rival the CEO's own. "Oh? So then, what brings you to my humble dressing room? Shouldn't you be running a company right now?"

It was almost as though a switch had been flipped and the room suddenly became filled with tension. The amusement in the billionaire's eyes had given away partly to another emotion, one that she wasn't used to seeing on his face but had seen on countless of other men's faces. It was then that it clicked for her. The sudden tension was sexual.

She immediately felt the floodgates to her attraction to him open up when they would normally be under more control at her realization. She found herself grinning almost catlike at him as a result, hungry for what he was sure to give her.

He saw the change in her as soon as she'd figured it out and licked his lips in anticipation. "I must say, Valentine, I'm rather glad you're smarter than the Mutt. You think he'll notice me fucking you back here?"

She closed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I sincerely doubt it, Kaiba-sama. And if he happens to figure it out, I'm not sure if I'll care."

His smirk grew and his sharp, blue eyes became clouded even more so with lust. "Good answer." And with that, he roughly pushed his lips to her in a hard kiss that was almost violent in it velocity.

The blonde groaned, opening her mouth wide for him to explore while at the same time allowing him to back her up against one of the walls.

The CEO broke the kiss off and started hiking up her dress's skirt which she took for an invitation to wrap her legs around his waist as she kissed at his neck.

He paused, groaning lowly, and tilted his head back to give her more access for a short time while he proceed to grind up against her. This caused both of them to moan, Mai being louder than the billionaire.

"Careful. Don't want your dog to come in and ruin this for you, do you?" he practically purred before he attacked her breastbone with his mouth.

She held his head there with her hand tangled in his brown locks. "God no. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he forced you out of here before we could finish." Just to prove her point, she slipped one of her breasts out of the V-neck, which was barely covering them as it was, and cradled it in her hand, a silent plea for him to take it.

He chuckled and did as she wanted, putting the nipple in his mouth to suck on while allowing his hand to squeeze her other breast that was still confined in her dress.

She whimpered at his administrations and bit her lip, trying to maintain some sort of allusion of at least attempting to be quiet.

As much as Kaiba was enjoying teasing her, he'd allowed for it to go on long enough. He had to get back to his brother at some point soon less he decide to send out a search party. Thus, why he pulled away from Mai's tempting breasts that where quite the prize. They were larger than Shizuka's and hers were quite the feat, too.

The blonde whined as he stopped his teasing. "Damn it, Kaiba! You better start touching me again, somewhere or I'll-"

He shut her up with another rough kiss as he unwrapped her legs from around him, again, much to her displeasure.

"Kaiba, what are you-?" She suddenly found herself with her favorite purple thong, she knew she wore it for a reason today, on the floor with her dress still being held up by one very handsome CEO eyeing her newly exposed parts that were absolutely glisteningly wet for him.

"As expected, you're truly well endowed everywhere and such a proper whore." He shoved two fingers into her ass instead of one, the intrusion causing her breath to hitch in the most delicious way. He had very long fingers, after all, and it was such a foreign place for her to get fucked.

"Oh, God... More, Kaiba, more!" she begged.

He happily obliged, inserting another finger to help stretch her.

When he felt she was ready he pulled all of his digits out of her and pushed her front up against the wall with the large mirror on it.

"Let's see if that Mutt will be able to ignore your muffled screams," he said before pushing into her, filling her to the brim like she had never been filled before.

She gasped again, trying to adjust. It was so different, and, yet, so good. Why had Jou never thought to do her like this?

Then, Kaiba started moving inside her and all thoughts were lost. All she could do was moan his name and watch him fuck her in the mirror before it became completely clouded from her breathing on it so much. She felt like she was burning up in the most delicious way and all she could do was ask for more. "Faster! H-harder!"

The CEO managed to smirk at her, delighted in the fact of what he was able to do to this women, as he sped of the pace. He was making her his right behind the Mutt's back and now she would never feel the same about sex of any kind. "Such a good little slut for me, aren't you?" he asked rather sadistically, stepping back from the mirror and bringing her with him with his arm wrapped around her torso, allowing for a better view of the two of them.

She moaned, coming closer to release at his new pace. "Y-yes!" She felt no shame in her answer, willing to say just about anything to get him to continue.

He continued to ram into her, one of his hands going to fondle one of her breasts. "And to think, your boyfriends right outside waiting for you to be done trying on dresses while you're in here being fucked by another man. Why is that, do you think?" He gave her breast a rather harsh squeeze.

"B-because he could never compare you," she gasped out. She was so close to coming undone, and the CEO knew it.

"Compare how?" He tweaked her nipple, feeling her arch her back as her walls surrounding him tightened.

She groaned. "You're huge, a-and he's so small. Y-you fuck me the way I've always wanted. You s-satisfy me." She was amazed she was able to say so much so close to the edge. It was only proof of how much she wanted it, how much she was willing to do for him.

He chuckled. "Then scream my name when you cum and maybe that dumb Mutt will get the hint."

It didn't take her long to cum after that. He continued to ram into her, continuing to speed up their pace until she came and she did so while shouting his name.

Though she'd come undone, Kaiba still hadn't. He kept slamming into her while she came down from cloud-nine, eventually coming, burying himself deep inside her as he did. Feeling him coat her insides with his seed, she felt content.

Once they both calmed down enough, the CEO smirked, stuffing a few hundred bills in her bosom and kissing her neck. "Buy it for yourself."

All she could do was nod and smile lazily. Feminism be damned. She knew she should have been outraged at him for using her like this and paying her for it like she was some whore, but she wasn't. She was basking in the afterglow with his dick still shoved up her ass. All of this was so crude and not supposed to be like her at all, but she couldn't help it. Jou be damned! She'd needed this good fuck.

Kaiba smirked at her face in the mirror, considering it a job well done. "We'll do this again, Valentine."

She grinned. "When? I don't think I can go for long now that I've had a taste of what being with a real man is like." She lifted herself off of him a bit and then slid back down, moaning.

"Such a slut for me."

"Always," came her automatic response, turning her head to start sucking on his neck.

He pulled out of her and stepped away, causing her dress's long skirt to fall back down and cover the evidence of her thighs that were covered in their juices.

"There," he tucked her breast back into her dress, "now you can go out and show that worthless Mutt of yours the new dress you're getting."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean without-"

"Without cleaning the rest of yourself up or putting back on your thong. See if he notices you just got fucked by his worse enemy." He pulled her up against himself again to pull on her hair a bit. "Do that, and you'll be able to visit me at my office next week on the same day and at the same time."

She smirked back him. "Deal."

* * *

Outside of the dressing room Mai found her boyfriend asleep, loudly snoring in the chair she'd left him in. No wonder why he didn't seem to hear anything.

She rolled her eyes and decided to shake him to get him to wake up. "Jounochi, I picked out the dress I want to get. What do you think?"

The other blonde slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching as he did so. "Oh? You finally found a dress?" He looked her over. "Yeah, it looks good, Mai. Turn around so I can see the back."

She did as he wanted, feeling some of her and Kaiba's cum run down her thighs as she did so, evidence of her betrayal. "You still like it, hun?"

He nodded, eying her appreciatively. "Yeah, Mai. It looks great. How much is it?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered. I'm getting it for a really good deal." Get fucked by a gorgeous asshole and he pays for your dress.

He grins at her, completely unaware of her real meaning behind her words. "That's great, Mai. And since we're done with that, can we go to the arcade, now?"

She shook her head, sighing. "Sure, Jou. Just let me go change."

* * *

The CEO watched the blondes interactions in amusement. The Mutt was so oblivious.

"Nii-san, what do you think of this one. I really liked it when I first tried it on," his younger brother asked him.

He took in his appearance in the new suit. "Not bad."

The raven haired boy nodded, but paused before going back into the changing room. "Hey, Nii-san. Why did you leave? You were gone for a while."

He smiled easily at his brother. "I just had to go take care of something, Mokuba. It's nothing to worry about." Now he just had two more 'somethings' to take care of.


End file.
